joshuaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Joshua World history/2019
2019 January 2019 *January 1 - **Joshua World unveils a new logo. **Joshua World's slogan changes to "Open the door to great entertainment." **New Beginnings Month begins. **Joshua Video 10: A Trip to Disney World was released. **The John Questo episode A New Makeover was released. **The The Super World episode Fashion and Drama was released. **Joshua Channels 2 to 25 cease operations at midnight. *January 4 - A Place to Settle Part 2: The Decision is released. *January 11 - **The Strange Sound in the House Part 2 is released. **The Joshua Video's tenth season is released. *January 17 - The Joshua Video: Bradley's First Birthday was released. *January 18 - Joshua Video 11: Spending the Night was released. *January 19 - The Joshua Video's eleventh season was released. *January 24 - Joshua Video 12: Thanksgiving was released. *January 25 - Some of The Joshua Video's twelfth season will be released. February 2019 *February 1 - **"A Cold Month" begins. **Five new episodes of Katie and Jennifer were released. *February 14 - The last five episodes of the first season of The Super World were released. *February 24 - A revamp of The Joshua World Obby is released. *February 26 - **The last eleven episodes of the first season of Agnes and Lilly were released. **A new episode of The Joshua Video was released. March 2019 *March 1 - Spring Fever Month begins. *March 3 - Three new episodes of The Joshua Video were released. *March 18 - **Spring Fever Week begins. **The first six episodes of the second season of The Super World were released. *March 19 - A new episode of The Adventures of Tom was released. *March 20 - A new episode of The Adventures of Tom was released. *March 21 - A new episode of The Adventures of Tom was released. *March 22 - A new episode of The Adventures of Tom was released. *March 23 - **Minerstown: A Day in the Life of Everyone was released. **Spring Fever Week ends. April 2019 *April 1 - April Showers Month begins. *April 4 - **Joshua Reed turns 17 years old. **Two new episodes of John Questo have been released. **Survive the Enormous Disasters reaches 200,000 visits. *April 14 - Joshua World Hangout reaches 10,000 visits. *April 24 - Four new episodes of The Joshua Video have been released. *April 26 - The first two episodes of The Joshua World Talk Show were released. *April 29 - The Joshua World Obby reaches 300,000 visits. May 2019 *May 2 - The second season of Agnes and Lilly premiered with one episode. *May 3 - The last seven episodes of the second season of The Super World were released. *May 15 - A new Joshua World T-Shirt is made on Roblox. *May 18 - **The Joshua Video episode May Weekends Bring Good Times was released. **Two new episodes of The Joshua World Talk Show were released. June 2019 *June 1 - Summertime Month begins. *June 14 - Some content was reuploaded to Joshua World's YouTube channel to replace some music that was used in some films and episodes. *June 15 - **The John Questo episode Bizarre Events was officially released. **A new episode of The Joshua World Talk Show was released. *June 22 - The John Questo episode Fame Overload was officially released. *June 29 - The John Questo episode The Great Flood was officially released. July 2019 *July 5 - The John Questo episode An Agitating Noise! was officially released. *July 12 - Survive the Enormous Disasters became Survive the Super Epic Disasters. *July 27 - The John Questo episode The New Name is released. August 2019 *August 5 - Episode 6 of The Joshua World Talk Show is released. *August 17 - Episode 7 of The Joshua World Talk Show is released. *August 24 - Survive the Super Epic Disasters gets a new record of 75 players online. *August 25 - Survive the Super Epic Disasters gets a new record of 150 players online. *August 27 - Survive the Super Epic Disasters gets a new record of 183 players online, but was caused by someone botting. September 2019 *September 22 or 21 - Survive the Super Epic Disasters reaches 300,000 visits. *September 27 - Episode 8 of The Joshua World Talk Show is released.